


Your Blood Is As Red As My Blush

by ReallyPham



Category: The Phandom
Genre: 24/7 Sex, Alot of Minor Character Deaths, Angst, Attempted Seduction, Black Panties with pink bows, Blood, Character Death, Childish Dan, Cockslut Dan, Collars, Complete Dominance, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Dungeon, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fire, Foolish Cat, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gay Sex, Gullible Phil, Innocent Phil, Insane Dan, Insanity, Jealous Dan, Knee High Stockings with ribbon, Knifeplay, Little Fluff, M/M, Master/Slave, Murder, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oblivious Phil, Open Marriage, POV Minor Character, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sub Phil, Torture, Unconscious Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Victim Blaming, Violence, Whips, Yandere Dan, dom Dan, non-con blowjob, powerbottom dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyPham/pseuds/ReallyPham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yandere Dan wants Senpai Phil all to himself, he'll do anything to have Phil be his and only his.... anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Please..... don't do this." Footsteps could be heard walking towards the pleading voice. The footsteps had stopped and the room went silent. Suddenly a sound of a whip broke the silence, and a faint scream followed by the sound of cries filled the room.

"Stop crying you, Slut!" Another whip sound, more cries. This went on for what seemed like forever, Whip, screams, cries, yelling. It went on until the screams stopped and the cries muffed. "There we go, Did the little whore finally quiet down?" No answer. A slap echoed through the room. "ANSWER ME YOU BITCH!" "yes..." Another slap.

"Yes, WHAT?"

"yes sir." The voice said finally defeated. The once yelling voice now laughed manically. Then it went silence for the last time.......unless **it** happens again, then he'll make sure **it** 'll never happen again..... **never**.....

He'll make sure of **it**.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil slowly opened his eyes, the sun bursted through the windows stinging his eyes with the brightness. He rolled over only to bump into another body causing a groan to escape from it's lips. Phil smiled and planted a kiss on the cheek of the body, it was his boyfriend, Dan.

"Morning, Sunshine." Dan smiled.

"Morning Baby.... also speaking of sunshine, can we close the curtains.... the sunlight is hurting my eyes." Phil mumbled, Dan just laughed and pecked a kiss on Phil's nose.

"Come on Phil, everyone needs some sunlight in there life." Dan joked as he and his boyfriend sat up. Dan stretched and got up from the bed.

"Wow someone sure seems energetic today, did something happen last night to get you all riled up?" Phil half joked. A wicked smile appeared on Dan's face.

"Oh nothing." He replied, the evil smile still glued on his face. Phil cocked an eyebrow in confusion but just nodded to his mate's answer. They soon went on with their day, they ate breakfast while watching their favorite anime, they looked through random phan posts on Tumblr laughing at some of the crazy ones, and some of the accurate ones. Dan was happy, Phil was happy. But what Phil didn't know was that there was an unhappy soul locked in their basement. Who is that person? Why are they down there? And who put them there? Well... it all started when...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~flashback~_

_"Welcome Cat!" Phil cheerfully said as Cat stepped inside their apartment, Cat embraced Dan and exclaimed, "I haven't seen you two in forever!" That made all three of them smile warmly and Cat soon walked over to hug Phil as well. When Phil and Cat hugged, Dan could feel a sharp pain in his heart. Something about Phil touching and communicating with someone who wasn't himself just made his uncontrollable jealousy strike. Dan faked a smile when the two looked over at him and walked over to his boyfriend to wrap his arm around his shoulders, just to show Cat who Phil belonged to. "So why don't we go to the park, we all probably need some fresh air," Phil suggested as he looked over at his lover and smirked, Dan chuckled knowing Phil was probably right about needing some fresh air, he spent the whole week just staying inside and browsing Tumblr. "Plus I need to find some more Pokémon, I'm so close to passing Dan's level in Pokémon Go!" Phil so childishly said as he ran to go get his phone. Now it was Cat's turn to laugh at Phil's adorableness, Dan's smile dropped when he hear Phil laugh with Cat... only Dan was supposed to make Phil laugh. Now Dan was raging with jealousy, usually he wouldn't mind Cat coming over but now her and Phil are getting wayyy to comfortable and close with each other.... **This needs to stop Now**._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dan frowned remembering the way Cat would look at his Phil, he knew the bitch always had a thing for his man. Well to bad for her, because Phil is all his. To even prove a point Dan kissed Phil on the cheek, he pulled away and smirked as if Cat was in the room and he was showing Phil off in front of her. To Dan him kissing Phil all made sense, To Phil it looked like he just kissed him out of the blue and the smirking... he couldn't really explain that. Now that he's thinking about it, Dan was acting quite strange today.

"Dan sweetheart, are you okay?" Phil asked giving his lover a concerned look. Dan looked over with the smirk still on his face, when he realized he quickly shook the smirk away.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Dan said quickly regretting his choice of words, knowing that now Phil was going to point out all the strange things he's been doing.

"I don't know... but if something's bothering you, you can always tell me Dan." Phil said as he placed his hand on Dan's hand. Dan weakly smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. He reached over and kissed Phil again. "It's okay babe, I'm okay. I can take care of my problem by myself." Dan smirked, he sure could get rid of his problem.

**For good.**


	2. Continue *lip smack* or Nah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue??

Should I finish this work? Like I have good ideas (they're good ideas to me at least) but idk if I should continue it, comment what you think please.  
^_^


	3. All I See Is Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer, Cat's kind of an idiotic bitch in this story, Sorry. I know she's not like this irl*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive comments telling me to keep going with this work, I really needed the motivation at the moment. Soooo THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH :3333

"Hello Bitch, you miss me?" The maniac smirked at his victim. He crouched down to the level of the tied up girl, who was on a chair. She was gagged (with a handkerchief not an actual gag... the actual gag was meant for only him and Phil if ya know what I mean). Her arms were tied down to the armrests and her legs tied down to the bottom of the legs of the chair, both tied by rough rope, marking her skin with rope burns. Her eyes were a scarlet red and puffy from crying constantly, she prayed that one day the monster who kept her hostage would take off the gag for at least a second, so she could get someone to hear her and save her from the hell she somehow found herself in. The man walked towards her, a knife in his hand. A wicked grin plastered on his face. She looked up and muffled out something, it sounded like she said 'Please, Dan'. **_How pathetic_**   Dan thought. **_The lil' whore is still trying to talk her way out of here._**

"Aw, Does Catherine wanna get out of here?" Dan asked in a teasing tone, Cat nodded vigorously. Dan broke out into insane laughter at how eager and desperate Cat had turned to be.  
"Well sorry to say, but I'm afraid I can't do that. And I bet you remember why, don't you?" Dan said, his tone going dark as he finished the last of his sentence. He remembered exactly what Cat did that day. After the little 'incident' that occurred in their apartment, Dan started to calm his jealousy. Phil was holding his hand non stop when he found out Dan's jealousy was working up, whenever Phil and Dan touched, it always seemed to calm Dan down. Cat didn't notice though. Cat didn't notice Dan's jealousy. She never did. Cat was always in her own little world. With her own little problem.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~flashback~_

_CAT'S POV_

_**Cat just ask him, what do you have to lose** I tried to persuade myself. I had never told anyone but I kind of had a certain crush on a certain someone who was sitting right beside me at the moment. I placed my hands in my lap to try to cover my shaky hands from the nerves, I looked over to the man who stole my heart and felt that same heart shatter into pieces when I looked over only to see him locking hands with... Phil. I've always liked Phil, he's nice to everyone and is funny in his own little way. But he's had Dan wrapped around his finger, and I hate it. Dan has always been so interesting, so hilarious, so attractive... but then Phil just has to have him! I bet I could love Dan more than Phil can, I know I can and will. I knew Dan and Phil have been going at it for years, but I try to put that at the back of my mind. When will Dan just notice and appreciate me! Sometimes I just really fricken hate Phil. I wish Dan could just keep me forever, hide me in the basement so Phil won't find me, gag me, call me names, turn me on, do things he'd never to with Phil. *sigh* Maybe one day I guess, Hey a girl can dream can't she._

_A little later in the day I got tired of constantly seeing Dan and Phil holding hands, whispering seductively in each other's ears. I decided enough was enough, I was going to play hard to get. I wasn't even going to talk nor look at Dan, see if he notices me then. While we were going out to get some ice cream from a ice cream stand near by, I started being clingy to Phil, just to see if Dan would notice. "What kind of Ice cream do we want?" Phil asked us, his hand still locked with Dan's. I glared at the sight and yanked Phil's arm over to me so that I was now grasping tightly onto it. I innocently smiled and asked for Strawberry Ice cream, Dan asked for Chocolate and Phil paid for both of our creams. I didn't even look at Dan once, I'm so good at playing hard to get! We soon got our ice creams and ate them, I basically begged for Phil to sit by me (since they were sitting on benches by the ice cream stand... I don't know if ice cream stands are usually parked by park benches where you live but they are where I live) Phil nodded and Dan walked over to sit by us too. "Dan there isn't going to be enough room for the three of us to sit together, you sit over on the other side." I ordered Dan. He gave me a death glare, but I didn't care, this is the first time Dan noticed me all today! And it was all thanks to Phil that he wouldn't give me the time of day, at least I can use Phil's generosity to help with my little 'HTG Plan'. "Are you sure Cat?" Phil asked in a worried tone, I nodded. I don't understand why they're getting so worked up over a seat, are they really that close. Pathetic, what'd I say Phil has Dan wrapped around his finger. Without Phil, Dan would be a better man, I know I'd help him become an even better man. "You know Cat, maybe you can sit on the other side and me and Phil can sit on the same bench." Dan said his tone slightly loud and demanding. Well two can play that game. "Why, you always get to sit by him. I mean you'll see him later today, you do live together." I persuaded looking at Phil to see which side he was on, he gave me another concerned look but then looked back at Dan and sighed as he motioned his head over to the other bench. Dan huffed and bit his lip... hard. He plopped down roughly and crossed his arms in a tight position. I smiled as if nothing happened. As we ate our ice cream I'd scooch closer to Phil, brush my hand against his, smirk and sexily smile at him from time to time, just to see if Dan would notice. And oh he did, he's defiantly noticing me more, one point for Cat!_

_~timeskip~ (early nighttime)_

_"Bye guys!" I squealed as I hugged my friends goodbye._  
_"Bye Cat, it was fun seeing you again!" Phil said as he hugged me back. After breaking apart Phil's hug I looked at Dan's cold and dark face and heard him mutter a bitter, 'Yeah, real fun', I didn't bother to hug him. Looking back at what I did I guess I can see why he's upset, but he started it by not paying attention to the guest and instead sucking Phil's ass. I walked out of the apartment and was about to go to my car when I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I quickly turned around and saw Dan. *gasp* Maybe my plan did work and he was here to ask me out, HTG always works!_  
_"Hey I'm sorry about the way I acted in there," I nodded with excitement, this is it Catherine he's gonna finally ask you to be his girlfriend, his one and only. "I have something to show you but I have to do it in private and I can't exactly do it in the flat if you catch my drift." He said with a coy smirk and reached out for my hand, I quickly grabbed it and walked to where he lead me. It was an alleyway, I was confused on why he dragged me to an alleyway but then I remember, that's where they do it in the movies. Not exactly the most romantic place but it's the thought that counts. "Oh yeah Cat, I almost forgot to give you that hug I didn't give you inside." He chuckled, I laughed with him, he was always too adorable, loves me so much he's making a big deal about a little hug. I reached in to hug him, and when we collided, it just felt so right, like putting the right puzzle pieces together. But I soon felt a little dizzy.... then dizzier.... then a lot dizzier...... until...... all I saw....... was........b..l..a..c..k......._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since school has started for me, I'll probably update this story at least once every following week or more because I'm also starting another series called 'Total Drama YouTube' (cause it's gonna automatically delete on the 9th of Sep. and I don't want to transfer it just so it won't delete, it has tooooo many tags and it'll take tooooo long). So I'll basically update this one week, update the other story the next, and so on. How does that sound??


	4. Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Smut, mentions of rape, torture, etc.*

"Remember that Cat, How you were just all over my MAN!!" Dan screamed in Cat's face, their noses were only centimeters apart, Dan staring hard at Cat while Cat was trying her best not to look directly into the lunatic's eyes. After what felt like forever Cat realized Dan wasn't going to move anytime soon so she slowly turned her head to meet the same brown eyes she had fallen for without knowing how crazy the man was. What Cat saw when she looked directly into Dan's eyes could scar almost anyone for life, Dan's eyes were no longer brown but a dark black with a tiny white pupil in the center. Cat studied more of Dan's new 'features' and saw that instead of having regular white-ish teeth like a normal person, Dan had bright silver teeth. The stare Dan was giving Cat was dangerous, cold, harsh, and... deadly. A slap hit Cat hard, she sobbed at the abuse Dan was giving her. "Answer me, nod your goddamn head yes or no, it isn't that fucking hard!" Cat hesitantly nodded her head yes, looking Dan in the eyes, hoping she was doing everything right so he wouldn't hit her anymore. Dan smirked at how submissive Cat was turning. "Good girl," He praised teasingly. "Now you better stay a 'good girl' or otherwise I'll have to use my _special_ whip, and you wouldn't want that would you?" Cat's eyes grew big in horror at the threat, she forcefully shook her head almost tearing up at the thought. Dan ruffled the top of her hair playfully, Cat tensed at first until she felt his touch soften, she sat still and foolishly melted into his touch. Once Dan felt her trust him more he gripped tightly onto her, his nails digging into her scalp. Cat screamed into the handkerchief that was gagging her. Dan leaned in, his lips right next to her ear breathing hot air onto her. "Don't cross me Catherine. Otherwise I will make you pay. Every time you even **think** about trying to escape, just remember if you do succeed I'll hunt you down and torture you worse than I am now. And if you don't succeed and I catch you *dark chuckle* You'll see what happens." Dan said his black eyes glowing, he pulled back to look at Cat's face and started laughing viciously at how broken and scared Cat looked, Oh this was going to be fun. Dan walked out of the dark basement leaving Cat tied up and hopelessly alone. That's what she gets for messing with his and Phil's relationship. He'd do this again to anyone who talks or comes in any kind of contact with his senpai... Phil.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moans could be heard throughout the flat, every few seconds skin slapping against skin was heard, and if you were to listen closely you'd hear a bed creaking.  
"Harder Phil! Please!" Dan's voice screamed, his breath hitched when Phil started pounding into him. "Yes! Just like that, keep doing that, oh god yes!!" Dan screamed even louder, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Phil chuckled as best as he could, cause he was so out of breathe it was hard, Dan was always so bossy and talkative when they had sex. He loved it though. The younger mate arched his back when his prostate was hit, he yelled, "Fuck Phil, right there hit there again, OH MY GOD!" Dan bursted, moaning out random words. Phil reached around his boyfriend's waist so he could wrap his hand around his member, stroking him quickly as he felt him get close to a release. Dan's upper body dropped ruining the perfect hands and knees position he was just in. Now only his hips were still up, only because Phil was keeping it up with his free hand, his knees were deep into the bed, but not as deep as Phil was inside of him (I'm sorry I had to). Dan shot his load hard staining the bedsheets with his seed, when Dan came down from his high his insides tightened around Phil and he started backing up against Phil's cock, burying Phil deeper inside himself.  
"Mmh eager I see?" Phil teased but moaned loudly at the tightness Dan was providing, loosing what little dominance he held for only a few seconds.

"I see you're very eager too. Like it when I back up onto you, being tight just for you and only you," Dan smirked when Phil let out a husky throaty moan. Dan started backing up onto Phil hard, Phil was so overwhelmed by the pleasure that he just stopped thrusting without even realizing. "Aw I feel so good around you that you lost the ability to ram me anymore." Dan teased Phil seductively. When Dan made that little remark something inside Phil snapped, he took his dick out and flipped his lover over on his back and shoved himself back inside. Dan screamed in pleasure as Phil expertly jabbed his prostate in one push, Phil was now the one to smirk as he pounded the red puffy hole. Soon it all got too much for him and Phil grunted and emptied himself inside Dan filling him up fully, (or should I say 'Philling' him up fully *hahaha* I'll leave now). Dan ended up cumming a second time, but he wasn't complaining at all. Phil huffed and fell down on Dan so that he was now laying on top of him, they were both too worn out to care though.  
"I love you." Dan said quietly.  
"I love you too." Phil responded sweetly.

"Not as much as I love you."

"You sure about that?" Phil smirked.

"Yes," Dan said suddenly going from playful to dead serious. "I'd do anything for you..." Dan kissed Phil softly but when they met eyes, Dan had a cold look. _'Are his eyes, black??'_ Phil wondered to himself slightly scared. Dan moved to Phil's ear and whispered,

**" anything."**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~one week later~

_PHIL'S POV_

**Phil do something, say something to him.** But what if he's fine, then it's going to be awkward afterwards that I asked if something was bothering him. **Better safe then sorry.** I... I don't know... **Just DO IT ALREADY!! THERE'S NOTHING TO LOOSE, PHIL!!!**

I sighed not knowing what to do, Dan's been acting strange this past week. I don't know what's wrong with him, I'm afraid to ask for two reasons, 1. It'd be awkward if there was nothing wrong with him and I'll just seem like a douche judging him. And 2. In case something is happening I don't want him to feel embarrassed or scared and... leave me. I quickly shook that thought out of my head. _He's fine, Phil! You worry too much!_

You're probably wondering why I think he's acting stranger than usual and after the whole 'Him kissing me randomly and then smirking afterwards' incident, I don't know if his strange acts just started happening... or if I started noticing more. First it was the weird getting up in the middle of the night for a 'midnight snack', at first I thought nothing of it until it happened more and more frequently, and whenever he came back he had hobbit hair and his eyes seemed darker than usual. I keep telling myself it's just because it's nighttime so everything seems darker, and maybe he worked up a sweat from getting up and walking up and down all those stairs ('Cause God forbid Dan gets up from his comfortable positions... which I actually can relate to) and/or he was rolling around on the bed when I was in deep sleep so his hair got more hobbit-ey, but deep down I know neither of those things are true and something was happening when he was getting a 'snack'. Second, one time he went to the bathroom and left his laptop on and so me being the mischievous person I am, took it upon myself to snoop around on his browsing history while he was gone. Now I thought all he was searching was things like memes, food, what to do if your partner peer pressures you to eat donuts when he bought too many (I luv you if you remember that from Twitter xD) but instead he was looking up things like Torture, Complete Dominance, Revenge, Not getting caught, blood.... rape. I shot his laptop as fast as I could, fear running through my veins, was this a kink he had, was he just randomly looking these things up... was he doing these things to someone? When he came back I was so scared I couldn't even look at him, which confused him... but I knew he most likely eventually knew what had happened, and what I had found. Thirdly, the way he got way too easily jealous when we were with Cat, I mean he does have uncontrollable jealous but that was just ridiculous, and the way he kept giving her these weird side eyes and evil glares. Fourth, and this was the scariest and most concerning one, I went downstairs to get something out of the basement when I saw Dan exit out of the basement door and he was bleeding? It wasn't that much blood just a couple of drops on his arms and a bit more dripping from his cheek. I almost ran up to him and asked if he was alright when I heard him laugh, it wasn't like his regular laugh though, no this laugh was more maniacal, more insane, less like my Dan. When he saw me he stopped laughing and he looked almost as mortified and frightened as I looked.

"Phil, baby what are you doing down here?" He asked, his words rushing out quickly as if I wasn't supposed to see him here.

"I...I..." I muttered not being able to explain anything, even though what I was doing was innocent, he should've been the one explaining.

"Oh, sweetheart it's okay, I forgive you. Common let's just go upstairs and we'll both forget about what happened here and will never speak of it again, agreed?" Dan explained while pushing me back up to our living room, he did it so smoothly I didn't even want to ask him why he was bleeding and why he was laughing.... especially laughing like THAT! "Okay, you forgive me right?" I blindly asked, him manipulating me into thinking going downstairs was my fault. We got back upstairs to the living room when he turned me around and put my head in his hands.

"Of course I forgive you Phil, I always will. That's what love's about," He kissed me sweetly. "And we'll always be in love." I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Forever?"

**"Forever."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my smut SUCKED! This was the first smut I've done that resumed in the middle of the two characters having fun times. If you have any suggestions for how to write smut specifically like that then plz comment them, THANK YOU   
> :3


	5. Peek-a-boo, I found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: Rape, Abuse, Death*

"Dan I'm sorry, I-I just wanted to know if you were okay!"

"You always think something's wrong, when we first met, when we visit my family, when we're with friends, NOW! Can't you just except that I'm perfectly normal, perfectly sane."

"I'm sorry! You've just been acting strange lately."

"Why cause I don't meet your expectation of 'feeling fine'"

"No because of the things I've found!" Dan was stomping away from his boyfriend but stopped dead in his tracks after hearing the last phrase. The things he's found? What did he find? Dan slowly turned around to face his lover.

"What things..." Phil's cheeks faced red in embarrassment, was he going to tell Dan that he snooped his browsing history. **Man up Phil come on, you have nothing to be ashamed of HE was the one searching up rape and torture. Just say Something!**

"I saw on your computer that you were searching very... very bad things, like rape, torture, revenge. Why would you do that Dan? Why is that something you'd want to search in your free time? And I saw you... coming from th-the basement with a-a-a... grin... a creepy smirk." Dan walked up to Phil his eyes innocent and filled up by some tears.  
"Baby... why would you look at my search history, you really don't trust me... do you?" Dan said slowly manipulating Phil again. Phil shook his head not because he was answering Dan but so he could shake the manipulating words from his head. Phil was about to answer his boyfriend when he heard a groan, a zombie? Phil's eyes widened because what he saw out of the corner of his eye was something he did not expect.  
"OH MY GOD!" Phil screamed. Dan cocked his head in confusion but when he turned around he saw a crawling, beaten, bloody body. Cat.

How. How did she escape. Why. Why did she escape. Pay. She was going to pay for escaping.

"help...me...plea...se..." Cat barely got out as her head collapsed and hit the floor below her, she didn't care though. It didn't hurt to her, compared to all the bleeding scars, wounds, deep cuts, hair viscously ripped out of her skull, nothing hurt... not anymore that is.  
"Dan you go help her, I'm going go call 999 (911 if you're in America)!" Phil rushed out, completely forgetting that it wouldn't be the best idea to have someone who was most likely a sadist to be alone with a hopeless and weak body. When Phil left the room to call the ambulance, Dan slowly walked over to the barely alive body. He knelt down to the body sprawled out on his floor, he grabbed her chin tightly and yanked it up so that she was staring into his brutal, cold-blooded, inhuman black eyes.

"I hope you realize that you made the biggest mistake of your now very short life, just so you know in case you forgot, it's going to be absolute hell for you." Sirens could be heard in the background getting louder and louder, closer and closer. Dan reached forward and ruthlessly whispered in Cat's ear. "And that's not a threat nor a promise..." Doors opened, footsteps of people, and wheels from a stretcher could be heard coming closer to the bedroom where Dan and Cat were, "It is now my mission."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Catherine, can you explain to me how you got into this critical condition?"

"....."

"Catherine I need you to answer me, don't you want the man who did this to you to get punished?"

"How do you know it was a guy..." Cat muttered out.

"The doctors did a rape kit on you." The police officer explained.

"Without my permission!" The police woman sighed.

"You weren't conscious for them to ask." Cat just huffed and looked away, she was close to tears. She felt betrayed, dirty, destroyed, weak... nothing. Her mind wandered off as she remembered why the doctors needed to do a rape kit on her in the first place.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Fuckin' like that you whore!" Dan said as he continued ripping Cat's clothes off until she was left in her undergarments._

_"Please stop!" Cat screamed as she tried to get away, squirming uncontrollably. Phil was out of town at the moment so Dan took it upon himself to have his way with Cat, it's not like he was doing this because he wanted to, he did for multiple reasons; to reduce his anger at how long Phil was taking, he was supposed to be here with Dan and cuddle him, to see what's it like to top again (since he hasn't topped in a long time), and to just punish her for everything she's done to him and his senpai...._

_"Why bitch? I thought you wanted this, every time you look at me you think about this don't you?" Dan said as he started grinding on Cat. No matter how many times Cat would say 'No' and 'I don't want this', Dan wouldn't stop with his sinful act. Dan soon took off his shirt and then started unbuttoning his jeans, a devilish smirk on his face as he never broke eye contact with Cat; He wanted to see the bitch's face when he made her suffer. Dan quickly removed his jeans and underwear not wanting to wait any longer (he didn't know when Phil was going to be home). He took Cat's bra off and started fondling with her breasts, sucking harshly on each nipple making sure to leave hickeys on each boob. While Dan was doing this merciless act on Cat's upper body, he was stealthily stroking Cat's pussy (hehe Cat's pussy, get it cause an actual Cat is called a puss- I'll stop, I-I'm sorry). When Dan felt he was finished giving Cat's breasts a rough time, he sat up and admired the scene; Cat bawling her eyes out, broken, bleeding, and marked by Dan so she'll know exactly who did this to her. He yanked Cat's panties off and started stroked himself at the how vulnerable Cat looked, God it was such a turn on to see the person who made him suffer pay. He placed the tip of his dick barley inside her cunt, and when she least expected it... he pushed in._

_~time skip~_

_"Jesus Christ, you're so loose you've must've done this plenty of time; heh why doesn't that surprise me." Dan chuckled as he continued to thrust and abuse Cat's vagina, Cat wasn't bawling anymore she didn't have enough energy; she was just softly sobbing now, wishing Dan would just stop and let her go... it was an honest mistake... she swears it... she didn't mean to......_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Catherine? Catherine!" The police officer yelled, shaking Cat out of her nightmare. Cat was crying now, she let go of the tears she was holding. "What's wrong, is it because of the man who did this to you. If you're worried about what he said he'll do to you if you tell know that it is not true at all, we won't let him hurt you anymore." Cat looked the woman in the eyes. Her eyes glistening from tears, her innocence long gone... she'd never get though this.

"I don't want to press charges or anything, I'm fine!" She tried to convince the girl with the badge, but when Cat saw she didn't believe her for a second she just looked away. "I don't want you here anymore, I do not need you." Cat bitterly said, she didn't want to end up killed, but with this police here it'd be hard. Dan's going to think she told... and will stick to his promi-mission...

Cat squeezed her eyes shut and curled up into a ball, covering her ears rocking back and forth just repeating 'Go away, please, go away', the doctors eventually kicked the polices out and they said that they'd come back tomorrow much to Cat's dismay. Cat sighed when she heard footsteps leave the room, when the door closed everything went silent and Cat drifted to sleep... just wanting everything to end.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are sorry to inform, a patient at the Petunia Hospital Center (made it up... lol), Catherine Elizabeth Valdes, has died tragically. After being rushed to the hospital by her two close friends since being found in critical condition; police officers, Jane Maxwell and Dwayne Quinn questioned her about her abuser. Catherine decided not to answer and to instead keep the abuser's name a secret. Doctors found severe scarring, bruises, and vaginal trauma. When Catherine told the officers to leave they refused making her curl up into a ball and repeat the phrase, 'Go away, please, go away' making the polices leave the premises. Unfortunately, the next day, doctors found Catherine stabbed 7 times in the chest, and the word 'Whore' written out on her back by a knife on top of her hospital bed. All sorrows go out to her family, and we all are very sorry that this crime occurred, we hope to find the killer quick and bring him to justice."

The TV clicked off. And a smirk appeared on Dan's face, "Find me you won't, hehehe... never. As long as I have my senpai Phil, I'll be just fine... trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update every Saturday or Sunday


	6. I know... more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil knows more than what he's telling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to upload on Sat./Sun. since it took me so long to upload I made this chapter extra long or at least longer than how much I usually write. Do you guys like this much being uploaded??? Cause idk if I do or not sooo.... hope you enjoy!

"I don't really like conventions, what about you Babe?"

"No... not really..." Dan sighed and placed his head on Phil's shoulder. They were on a plane going to Creator Summit. Dan never really liked conventions, because he is obviously very socially awkward and communicating is very VERY hard for him. And also because he hates having people (other YouTubers/Creators) talk to Phil, to look at Phil, to laugh with Phil, to even think of his Phil. Phil is all Dan's, no one can take Phil away from him, every time someone comes in any sort of contact with Phil, Dan can feel himself full of envy knowing that that person probably wanted to take Phil away from him and never return him. If it was up to Dan, he'd have Phil be put in a room where the only person he could interact with was Dan. Phil doesn't like conventions for almost the opposite reasons, of course just like Dan he is somewhat socially awkward but the main reason is because he may be socially awkward and a little shy but if someone were to come up to him and start a conversation he'd be more than happy to talk with them, unfortunately Dan hates it. At first Phil thought he just hates not being included in the conversation, but he soon realized he just doesn't like people talking to him (talking to Phil). Period. Which to be honest Phil found very hypocritical at first, you know how people can't talk to Phil but people can talk to Dan, until he realized Dan had a ~~slight~~ big problem with being possessive... And being crazy.

PHIL'S POV

Okay look I'll admit it, I know what Dan did to Cat and I know that he killed her, I mean come on did you really think I was THAT oblivious. I mean for the first week or two I didn't know, until....

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~flashback~_

_"Cat, h-how'd you... how'd you get.. get h-here?" I asked keeping my voice low and slow because Dan was just upstairs sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up from being too loud or breaking out crying at what I found, one of my closest friends battered, beaten, bleeding, broken... in my basement...._

_"please... just go... you'll only make things.... make things.. worst..." Cat could barely get out. I knew she just wanted me to help her, but she just couldn't let me. She knew Dan would somehow be able to stop me and do bad things to both her and I; I knew she could never want that. She's not as fucked up as Dan._

_"Cat please just let me help..." I insisted already untying the knots of the rope that was keeping Cat stuck to the chair. That's when I heard footsteps coming towards the basement door, I immediately rushed to the corner of the basement but not before I flashed Cat an "I'm so sorry" look. I hid in the complete darkness praying that there were no spiders, I also hid behind the wardrobe; just in case Dan looked over. I saw Dan slowly but satanically walk towards Cat, I prayed to god that I wouldn't witness anything traumatizing. Unfortunately, God must not have heard my prayers as of when Dan walked up to Cat, said some wicked untrue things to her that I could never repeat, he walked over to a desk... a black desk (specifically black, because that's the deadliest color; which is why Dan loves it.). He took some things off of it I couldn't really tell what, but when he turned around I saw that he had a whip, a ball gag, cuffs with spikes, and a spanking paddle. Dan dropped all the items except the gag onto the ground in front of Cat, smiling ear to ear._

_"Remember these Kitty?" Dan asked wickedly. I felt sick to my stomach at that remark, he-he's used these on her before... how many times... for how long... why... Cat started crying just loudly saying 'Please, Dan! No, just stop now!' but all Dan did was wrap the ball gag around Cat's head until she was silenced. I could see Cat trying to yell more but all she managed to do was slobber all over herself. "Bad Kitty, you're making a mess, and you **know** that doesn't make me happy. I'll have to punish you now, you **know** this." Dan said, in a tone that was a cross between being bitter and being just down right cold. He picked up the paddle and slapped it onto his hand, then took a big swing and *SMACK*, right onto Cat's bare cheek; I winced. Then another *SMACK* *SMACK* on the top of Cat's head and on the back of it. I gasped, why did he do that he could've snapped her neck, he could've killed her! Does he even care at all? **Of course not, he kidnapped her, beat her, and kept her down her all alone with only a few scraps for food for who knows how long. Phil, when are you going to realize this is NOT the guy you fell for; that guy's long gone. He's been replaced.** I shook those thoughts out of my head, No he's still the Dan I've loved... still my Dan. Dan smacked Cat a few more times, in the thighs, more times in the head, and more times on the face; I winced every time the paddle came down and hit Cat. Dan dropped the board, I could tell it wasn't because he started feeling guilty, but because he got bored. So he went up a step and grabbed the whip, my eyes grew bigger... no he couldn't hit her with that it was so big and was made out of what look like very strong and rough fabric. I knew he said that he'd used that before but... I couldn't bare to see him hit her with THAT! She already had a bloody nose which at this point looked absolutely broken, her cheek had a scar from her ear to almost her chin, her hair had blood stains all over (the paddle was covered in her blood so when he hit her in the head again it transferred to her head), and her neck was soaked with blood; pooling down to the chair and the floor below her. Dan sadistically smiled and folded the whip, he raised it up high but before he swung it down I ran out of my hiding spot, not caring about what he'd do to me._

_"DAN NO, DON'T DO THIS!" I screamed, running in the little space there was between him and Cat. I looked up expecting to see a pissed Dan who would most likely have the need to kill in his eyes, but instead saw a lunatic staring down at me with the creepiest grin plastered to his face. He started laughing hysterically as if none of this mattered to him and this was just a game, as if Cat wasn't even an actual human being who can feel every little touch that lands upon her._

_"I wasn't going to hit her, you know I wouldn't even hurt a fly Phil," Dan explained as he dropped the whip on the ground and placed his thumbs under my chin and left the rest of his fingers on my cheek. I was shaking, is he hiding a weapon, is he going to shank me any second now? I almost fell to the ground my legs were trembling so much. Dan scooped me up so that my feet were off the ground, his hands right below my bum, my elbows on his shoulders, and my head way above his; looking right into his merciless eyes. "You do trust me right baby... all those times you told me you'd never leave me.... those times you've saved me... from my own thoughts.... you-you promised me.... Phil?" Dan sniffed his eyes on the bridge of bursting, he looked so sorry... like he really wanted me to stay with him. "Phil, I know I've said it many times before but... but-I love you.... and when I say that I don't mean to say it to remind you..... I say it because I really do... and I want you to not-notice my love for you... I'd do anything for you baby..... plea-please do-don't l-l-leave me.... I need you..... I love you...." Dan said weakly, though his hands were still gripping on tightly, as if he couldn't bring himself to let me go.... just like how I can't bare to let him go... **PHIL, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! Don't you get it, leave him! He is NOT the Dan you fell in love with, he's CRAAAZY!!!** Yeah... but he sounded like he really meant it, ya know... about the whole love thing **No, Phil no he was Lying, it was just an act to manipulate you! Phil, listen!!**_

_"Babbbyy I-I... I love you too... so very much...." I said leaning into him so we could lock lips, when our lips were only centimeters apart he dropped me so that he could carry me in a bridal style. I looked at him with passion in my eyes and he greedily smashed our lips together. I gripped one hand in his messy curls and swung the other around his neck, we walked out of the dark, scary basement... leaving Cat alone.... to suffer in her own pool of blood, in her own sorrow, in her own pain.... in her own mistakes..._

_I'd never say it aloud... but I felt no guilt about what happened to Cat and the fact that I didn't do anything to save her...._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIRD PERSON POV

~back to the present time~

"Philly you look sad," Dan yanked Phil's head towards him so they'd look into each other's eyes, Dan does that when he feels as if Phil isn't looking at him enough. Phil casted his look downwards and started thinking about how weird it was knowing that Dan knew that Phil knew about Dan kidnapping, beating, raping, and then eventually killing Cat. Yet they still act as if it was still a secret between them... guess they both thought not bringing it up and acting as if it never happened was basically the same thing as it actually not happening and Phil never found out. "Phil, sunshine, seriously you seem so upset. Is it because I brought up the conventions?" Phil shook his head no. "Was it... *sigh* was it about what I did two nights ago? Cause if it is, Babe you don't understand I had to she was going to tell everyone, she was going to send me to jail, we were going to be split apart!" Dan almost screamed, but he lowered his voice when he noticed a couple of concerned people turn their heads to see what the hell he was screaming about. Phil put a hand on his boyfriend's back rubbing it soothingly and cupped his other hand together with Dan's.

"Dan calm down you're hyperventilating." Phil said softly but still had concern in his voice. 'See how could I leave Dan, he emotionally can not live without me' Phil thought to himself as he coached Dan into taking deep breathes. When Phil was about ready to tell Dan to take his third deep breathe, Dan grabbed onto Phil roughly (but not rough enough to leave any marks) and forced Phil to kiss him, Dan unbuckled his seatbelt so that he could literally get on top of Phil and straddle his hips in the little room they had. Phil soon had to be the one taking deep breathes from being so caught off guard, Dan snickered and whispered huskily into Phil's ear.

"How does getting a blowjob in the back bathroom sound?" Phil was flabbergasted at how bipolar Dan was acting, was he acting like this because he started catching on to what Phil was most likely thinking about, or did bipolar-ness come with craziness? Dan huffed when he got no response, "Look," Dan said very seriously "It's either a blowjob in the bathroom or a hand job here." Phil cocked an eyebrow at how eager Dan was to get him off, Dan noticed this and 'innocently' smiled. "What... I like seeing your face when you're about to cum, it's so fucking sexy." Dan whispered and licked a stripe up Phil's ear. Phil almost popped a boner right then and there so he quickly grabbed onto Dan's arm and rushed to the bathroom, completely forgetting everything he was thinking about.

-in the bathroom- *skip if you no like smut*

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dan and Phil got into the bathroom Phil pushed Dan up onto the sink (which wasn't that far away, airplane bathrooms are tinyyy) and went straight for Dan's sensitive neck instantly making Dan moan loudly. Phil got off and said, "Sweetheart you have to be quiet, this isn't like our flat where we can be as loud as we want." Dan mumbled a sorry and Phil continued to finish what he started, attacking Dan's g-spot neck. Dan was biting his lip hard trying his best not to scream in pleasure, he was always so lost in pleasure when Phil planted his loving bites and kisses on his neck. Phil placed his hand in between Dan's thighs and started adding pressure, Dan squeaked and placed his hand on top of his boyfriends and started grinding. 

"Phil, I-I'm supposed to be *squeak* pleasuring you remember *gasp*?" Phil came off of his lover and took a tiny step back to see how warn out Dan looked. Dan took a final deep breathe, fixed his hair and then hopped of the sink he somehow found himself sitting on and pounced on Phil, pushing him up against the wall. Dan started kissing and licking Phil's not as sensitive neck but still managed to make Phil moan softly. Dan didn't waste anytime and dropped down to his knees and looked up at Phil with big brown eyes; full of pure. Phil bit his lip, damn Dan (Damn Daniel) was always so sexy. Dan slowly unbuttoned Phil's jeans savoring the moment, being the best kind of tease that he was. When Dan got the jeans off he dropped the to the ground and started rubbing his head against Phil's bulge, just like a **Cat**  would. He even made a point to purr, turning Phil on even more. Dan started to lick from the balls to the tip of Phil's dick through the boxers while making eye contact the whole time. Dan expertly took Phil's boxers off in one swoosh without even having to look at it, obviously have been doing this for a long time. Phil's cock popped out quickly, slapping Dan's cheek (face cheek not the other one you pervs), Phil was about to apologize but when he looked down he saw Dan jacking off and licking his lips... again while looking at his lover the whole time. "Who said you could get yourself off before me?" Phil asked dominantly, Dan looked up and replied with a 'Sorry sir' making Phil get harder from hearing his sexy nickname. Dan let go of himself whimpering at the lose of touch but gripped Phil instead, Phil made a cute little moan when finally getting some kind of touch on his hard member; which overall for Dan, was better to hear than to get himself off. Dan started jacking Phil off and licked the slit of the head, Phil sucked in his breathe and grabbed Dan's hair pushing him so that he'd take more. Dan obeyed and took the head, then half of the length until finally deep throating his mate. Phil used his other hand to grip Dan's hair tighter and started selfconsiously bucking into Dan with his shakari hips. "That's right, just like that!" Phil groaned out so lost in pleasure. Dan looked up and smirked as he contoured to bob his head up and down on the thick cock and decided to massage Phil's full and heavy balls, he also placed his fingers underneath Phil's balls knowing that that was the most sensitive part of Phil's body which could make him cum in an instant. Dan added a bit of pressure underneath the sacks which made Phil's eyes roll to the back of his head and at this point basically face fucked Dan. Phil's lip was bleeding by now since he was biting so hard to contain his moans of excitement, Phil couldn't even open his mouth to warn Dan that he was going to cum because he knew if he did, everyone else in that plane would've heard it (and a few loud moans) too. Phil bucked one last time before spilling his substance down Dan's throat; which Dan happily swallowed. After all of the cum was released and Phil came down from his high, Dan took Phil's dick out of his mouth with a pop and looked up to his lover with a smile.

Phil smirked and said in a Matter-Of-Fact tone, "Mmh that was nice baby but, it looks like you need to get off too."  
Dan looked down childishly and saw that he had a hard on too. "It's okay I can get off on my own." Dan unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his dick out of his boxers and started to jerk off repeating 'Yes, Yes Daddy!' Phil thought he was going to cum again just by the sight, but the show soon came to an end when Dan bit his lip and shot his load into the palm of his hand. Dan rinsed the cum off his hand and turned to look at Phil who was already staring at him. Phil placed his hands on Dan's waist and Dan placed his arms around Phil's neck and leaned on him while they both tiredly smiled. 

Dan and Phil were happy, they were normal... Forever?  
Or for now....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be where Dan and Phil go to a convention... and it isn't like the usual conventions they go to.....


	7. All for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For love...

"Dan please don't say anything, let's just have a good time don't let him ruin this!" Phil pleaded as he grabbed Dan's arm tugging him to go the opposite direction. But Dan was determined, and yanked Phil towards the way he was going; either Phil was coming with him or he wasn't. But no matter what, Dan was going to talk to him... the son of a bitch. Phil let out a soft sob but quickly wiped it away, letting Dan's arm go as he did so. Instead of turning around to Phil after hearing his muffled cries like Dan would usually do whenever he heard Phil get upset, he kept walking towards the man who was going to pay... He almost split them up... he made Phil think about breaking up with Dan.... he could tell by the way Phil looked off into the distance... it broke Dan's heart to even think about Phil leaving him, what would he do without him, where would he go; without Phil he'd be nothing.... again.

"Oh hey Dan."

"Hey Alfie..." Dan said looking Alfie dead in the eye with an icy glare.

"You okay there, mate?" Alfie asked kind of scared and worried. Dan stepped forward, Alfie took a step back.

"Just peachy." Dan said bitterly and a little too loudly, causing some heads to turn to their direction.

"What the hell's wrong with you Dan?" Alfie struck back, grabbing the attention of almost everyone else in the room. (Everyone who showed up to Creator Summit was in this room, idk the name for the room but it's a real thing!) The people who didn't hear Alfie nor Dan were turned to look at the argument by the others who did hear.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! You're the one who fucking insulted my goddamn relationship!" Everyone by now was confused at what Dan meant, expect Phil and Alfie. Speaking of Phil, Phil was about to stop the conversation from continuing but Zoe told him that whatever happened between them should be resolved instead of them having to keep all their emotions all bottled inside. So Zoe and Phil, just like everyone else, were just watching as if they were watching TV or something.

"I was not insulting your relationship I was just stating a fact, You and I and the whole fucking world know that you have a problem with jealousy!" Alfie restated. "And you know what, you're not just jealous, you're fucking possessive Dan. Especially over Phil, anyone can agree because whenever someone tries to talk to him YOU come in and just end the conversation or stop it from even beginning! Who the fuck does that?! If I was Phil I would've left you a long time ago." Alfie said, repeating the last sentence that he said when they had the earlier discussion about the same topic... the sentence that stuck with Dan the most...  
The room went silent, except for Dan who was taking very loud deep breaths to try and keep calm. Dan took a step forward while clenching his fists, that's when Phil practically ran to Dan stopping him from doing anything he'd regret. Though Phil knew that Dan wouldn't regret beating up Alfie or doing anything bad to him, so basically Phil was stopping him for himself and the safety of Alfie.

"It's okay baby, I'm not going anywhere, it's fine, everything's fine. Deep breaths, Babe." Phil whispered coaxing Dan, even though he was whispering most people could hear him since it was so silent. Zoe ran up to Alfie and hugged him, worried that Dan would do something to him if Phil's method of relaxation didn't work. Everyone by now was whispering and murmuring, betting on whether or not they were going to fight or be pacifists, while this was happening Dan and Alfie were staring at each other deeply no matter how hard their lovers told them to turn the other way. Alfie soon huffed and walked away with Zoe, Dan's eye twitched in disgust but walked the other direction while holding hands with Phil. 'Alfie was going to pay'. Once Dan and Phil sat down in their seats (there are seats and then in front of the seats is a stage-ish thing), Phil waited for Dan to do something clingy like wrap his arm around Phil to prove that he won't let go; but he didn't. He just sat there staring forward, Alfie wasn't in front of him... so why was he staring? Phil wondered, this mustn't be good.

"Sweetheart I have to use the bathroom." Dan said as he got up, kissed Phil on the cheek and proceeded to go to the restroom. Phil nodded though Dan was already gone when he did so, he sighed and slumped back in his seat... this is not how he wanted this day to go. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Once in the bathroom, Dan shut the door and looked under each stall door, heh... there he was. A pair of feet on the ground of the last toilet; no one else. Dan banged on the stall door in which he heard an 'Occupied' for a response. Dan leaned back on the wall where the sinks were connected to and waited until Alfie got down doing his 'business'. Soon enough Alfie came out and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dan, his eyes turned into slits and he glared, which Dan soon did too just more darkly.

"What the hell do you want Dan, we already voiced our opinions about you and Phil. Want to start another argument or something?"

"Actually..." Dan slipped his hand into his back pocket to pull out the very useful item he fortunately remembered to bring with him. When he took it out in front of Alfie, Alfie froze. Alfie back up the best he could and put his hands up, pleading "L-Look Dan I'm sorry, I d-d-didn't mean anything that I said... I-I was just-just caught up in the moment *nervous laugh*." Alfie tried to defend himself when Dan walked closer towards him, Knife in hand (pocketknife) sharp as can be. "You still said it... you still continued to say it... and you fucking made MY Phil think about leaving me, which he can't do... he shouldn't do.... he won't do...." Dan blabbered, Alfie was about to run when he saw that Dan was distracted by his own thoughts but Dan slammed him against the bathroom stall and covered his mouth. Alfie bit down on Dan's hand hoping he'd remove it in pain but instead just caused Dan to chuckle and raise the knife to his neck. "You think biting on my hand is going to make you survive, HA! Try again, Cat did that many times." Alfie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but before he could process what that meant, Dan had already slit his throat... removing his hand and sadistically watched Alfie place both hands on his gushing neck... blood seeping out from between his fingers, the redness of the blood turning into a darker shade... almost like black; like Dan's new soul. Alfie grabbed onto the stall handle to try and keep his balance but seemed almost impossible as he was a bit occupied with trying to not let blood out of his slashed neck. Alfie soon fell to the ground making suffocating noises as his oxygen slipped away, his body becoming lifeless... Dan walked over to the dead body and looked down into Alfie's dull eyes. Dan smiled wickedly, now he didn't have to worry about Phil leaving him, it's fine now.... just like Phil said... He and Phil will get over this death just like everyone else will.... he's not doing anything wrong... nothing's wrong when you're doing it for love...

Right?

yeah... right...


End file.
